


Unstoppable

by cazmalfoy



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Not For Leo Fans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris lost someone very close to his heart. And he swore he'd avenge his death, even prevent it if he could. So he travelled to the past to try change the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable

It was late. That was the only thing he knew and even then he only knew it because it was dark. His senses weren't focused on anything other than the slim and firm body that was pulsing against his own. He didn't know how he was managing to breathe in and out, he felt like his body wasn't functioning properly or something. It felt like he was on fire.

_Suddenly an intense pain burst through his body and his back arched off the mattress. He hissed and tried to shift his weight slightly to make the pain more bearable, but before he had a chance to become accustomed to the feeling he was experiencing, something pushed forward more and pain ripped through him like a knife. The pain was almost immediately replaced by a slight tingling feeling at the base of his spine and his hips pressed against the other body instinctively._

_"Are you okay?" a voice asked (the most beautiful voice in his opinion) as the speaker planted a soft kiss on his neck._

_He took a deep breath and nodded his head, "I'm fine," he whispered before he felt a pair of lips press against his and he felt something inside him move out before moving back in to it's original position._

_After a few more movement a wave of pleasure overtook him. It was the most mind blowing thing he had every experienced, suddenly his skin was tingling even more and sweat was beginning to glisten on his chest._

_Chris' back arched off the bed again when his special spot was hit over and over again, and he cried out, "Jamie!"_

Chris Perry sat bolt upright, sweat dripping down his face. He took a few shaky breaths, trying to steady himself and still his heart, which was beating fast and loud in his chest.

Before he realised what he was doing he reached over next to him, searching for a body he hoped was there. He sighed when all he felt was the back of the sofa. "Of course," Chris whispered to himself, as he wiped tears from his eyes. Tears he hadn't realised were there before. "Of course he isn't here. He's dead, he can't be here."

Chris reached over the sofa arm and turned on the lamp. He blinked as the room was flooded with light and looked around. Everything was fine. The Halliwell living room looked perfectly normal. Of course the room looked normal. The Halliwell's strived to make everyone think that the house and family were normal, just like everyone else. However, if one were to look carefully they would occasionally find a spot of unexplainable goo lying underneath a bookcase or in a corner of the room. They would also notice the unusual cooking ingredients Piper Halliwell kept in the kitchen – Wolfsbane, for example.

Speaking of Piper Halliwell, the brunette witch suddenly came bustling into the room carrying an almost-one-year-old child in her arms. "Good morning, sweatie," she greeted him, walking over to the couch. "Are you okay? You look like you've just run a marathon," she added.

Chris nodded, "I'm fine," he lied. "I just had a nightmare."

A concerned look flitted over her face as she sat down next to her youngest son. "A nightmare? What about?"

Chris shook his head, "It's okay, it's nothing just a bad dream."

"Chris, in this family when some one has a bad dream it's because something sinister and magical is going to happen or has happened. What was your dream about?"

Chris looked as though he was about to say nothing, but his mother silence him with a glare. "It's already happened. It was just a memory, of some one I love… loved," he added painfully. "In the future. But they were killed by Wy… some one really evil, in front of my very eyes last year – well, when I was nineteen anyway."

Piper's features immediately softened up, "Aww baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you, I should have known it was something that was painful for you."

Chris shook his head, "It's okay, mom," he replied fighting back tears.

Piper looked distraught as she struggled to find something to say to her son. She hadn't to deal with the whole teenage angst thing that came with having children so she didn't know how to deal with Chris. Instead she did what she always did when she was upset or stressed. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, standing up. "Fried eggs, sausages, toast, beans? Look after your big brother," she added, placing Wyatt down on Chris' lap, before heading to the kitchen.

Chris looked down at Wyatt who was looking up at him with big brown eyes. 'How could a kid this cute and innocent looking turn out to be so evil?' Chris thought to himself, standing up and placing Wyatt in his playpen, before falling back on to his bed/couch.

He had thought the nightmares about Jamie would have stopped when he came to the future. He had been right; the nightmares had stopped for a while. But now they were back with a vengeance. Although the dreams were of him and Jamie before Wyatt Matthew Halliwell killed the love of Chris' life.

The demon that had corrupted Wyatt had made him so evil that he refused to accept that his younger brother and Jamie Douglas loved each other. Wyatt had kidnapped Jamie, knowing that his younger brother would do anything to stop Wyatt from killing his lover. Just as Wyatt had predicted Chris showed up in the underworld alone and unarmed. He was ready to die for Jamie. However, Wyatt had other plans and he already had his minions in place. Once Chris had orbed in, Wyatt gave the signal and the guards captured him.

Chris was forced to sit down in a chair with his arms and legs strapped down and his head strapped so he couldn't move it to the side. Wyatt had chuckled evilly and he took great pleasure in watching his younger brothers face as Wyatt's servants cut into Jamie. Pulling off his flesh piece by piece.

After an hour of torture for Jamie, Wyatt decided Chris had seen enough to scar him and eventually destroy him. He got up from the throne that his ex-uncle had once sat in and delivered the final blow to Jamie. An energy ball, directly through his heart. Surprisingly Wyatt hadn't done anything to harm Chris anymore. He merely gave his guards a signal, before everything went black for Chris and the next thing he knew he was back in his and Jamie's apartment in San Francisco. At that moment, Chris swore he would do anything and everything in his power to avenge Jamie's death. It had taken him a year to figure out how to travel to the past. He was tempted on more than one occasion to give it up, especially when all his leads lead to dead ends – but he knew that he couldn't. He knew he had to keep going, because if he stopped he would come undone and go crazy with grief – which was what Wyatt wanted.

So he came to the Halliwell Manor, which had been destroyed when he was fourteen, and to the year 2003. Twenty years in his past. When he first arrived in the past he knew he wouldn't be able to give too much information away about the future, because if the Halliwell's knew how they were going to wind up the future, Chris' present, could change too much.

Chris had avoided telling people that he really was Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's son for months – he had even changed his last name so as not to arouse suspicion. However the act had become impossible to keep up when his Aunt Phoebe approached him after receiving a vision which told her who he really was. Paige was the next one to find out because they had to work together to get Piper and Leo together in time, otherwise Chris' existence would have been wiped out completely.

Piper had been shocked when she first found out that she was pregnant and that Chris was her baby, but she eventually she become accustomed to having a younger son that was older than her first born.

Leo, on the other hand, didn't even know Piper was pregnant, let alone who Chris was. As a matter of fact, none of the Halliwell family had seen hide nor hair of the Elder since Chris had been conceived. Piper had been okay with her husbands absence until she found out she was pregnant. But now whenever she tried to contact Leo, the White-lighter was always conveniently out of "the calling area". Piper felt terribly guilty that Leo didn't that he was going to be a daddy again, but Chris insisted that it didn't matter.

Leo had AWOL for all of Chris' life. Until Chris had come to the future the brunet had seen his father once. And that was at his High School graduation. They never spoke before then and they had never seen each other after that. He and Wyatt never even received birthday cards from Leo.

"Good morning my two favourite nephews!" a cheerful voice said, pulling Chris from his reverie.

"Aunt Phoebe as far as you know Wyatt and I are your only nephews," Chris replied, grabbing a t-shirt and putting it on, suddenly aware that he was only wearing boxer shorts in front of his aunt.

"Are you telling me I have more nephews in the future?" Phoebe asked, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her body. "It's freezing down here. How can you sleep in just in your boxer shorts?" she added.

Chris shrugged and got up, "It's really warm in here on a night," he replied, picking Wyatt up. "Come on, Wy," he said. "Let's go see what mom's made us."

"Yummy!" Phoebe exclaimed as she sat herself down at the kitchen table as Chris put Wyatt in his high chair.

All four of them sat in silence for a while, eating their breakfast.

"Your room's going to be ready this afternoon, Chris," Piper said, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Chris asked, his head snapping up from his plate.

There was a secret room in the Halliwell manor that was concealed by magic and in the future this room belonged to Chris, however this room was discovered after Chris was born. But after a few well-placed hints from Chris, who was beginning to get tired of sleeping on the couch, Piper had found the secret bedroom.

"Yeah," Piper said as she cleaned Wyatt up. "Paige said she's help you get sorted because Phoebe has to work and I have to be at P3 when The Calling arrive so they can set up."

Before Chris could respond Phoebe interrupted, "Just make sure you don't go doing too much, Piper. I'm not mothering you," she added as Piper opened her mouth. "I just remember what happened to you the last time you were pregnant. You could have lost Wyatt if you had carried on the way you were. You don't want to risk losing Chris as well, do you?"

Suddenly there was a large crash from the front room and a loud cry of, "FUCK! That hurt!"

Piper, Phoebe and Chris all looked at each other, before they simultaneously jumped up and ran into the living room (Piper grabbing Wyatt in the process).

"What the-?" Paige asked, running down the stairs and spotting the naked man in the living room. Well, the almost naked man – he was wearing boxer shorts.

"HEY! Who the _hell_ are you?" Piper asked, getting herself ready to freeze and/or blow up something if necessary.

The young man, who looked to be about Chris' age, turned around to face the three that just came from the kitchen.

"Chris! Thank God I finally found you."

Chris went white, recognising the stranger for the first time. "Chris?" Piper asked, turning to her son. "Do you know him?"

Chris nodded and swallowed several times as he tried to speak. "Yeah. It's – it's," was all he managed to stammer before he passed out.

When he came to, he awoke at the end of the stranger's explanation. "So I came here to tell him what happened."

Chris jumped up, ignoring the dizzy feeling, "Mom, it's a demon. Blow him up. He's not who he says he is," Chris cried hysterically.

"Chris, he's already told us who he is. And I didn't sense any deception from him while he was doing so."

"He might have been doing magic to stop you from finding out what he was up to."

"I sensed that he was telling the truth, Chris. Why are you overreacting about this?" Phoebe asked.

"Because he can't be here!" Chris shouted.

"Why not?" Paige asked, looking at Chris curiously.

"BECAUSE I WATCHED WYATT KILL HIM!" Chris shouted.

A silence fell over the room before Phoebe looked at Jamie. "It that true?" she asked.

Jamie solemnly nodded, "Wyatt kidnapped me to lure Ris into a trap. When he arrived Wyatt made him watch as Wyatt's minions tore my flesh from me piece by piece, before Wyatt decided Chris had seen enough to break him, so he killed me with an energy ball."

"Why are you here?" Chris asked, trying to keep his distance from Jamie. Just in case it wasn't really Jamie.

"The Angel of Death wasn't there," Jamie explained. "We all know that when a death is supposed to happen the Angel of Death is always present. He never slacks off. He wasn't there that day in the underworld.

"The changes you've made here have changed so much in the future that you've done more than what you intended, so the elders brought me back to life and sent me though time to find you as a repayment for everything you've done for magic."

"Does that mean Wyatt isn't evil in the future now?" Piper asked hopefully, looking over at her eldest son, who was sitting in his playpen.

Jamie shook his head, "He fights for Good Magic now," he confirmed. "I'm so glad I finally got to meet all of Ris' family," Jamie said, smiling at the charmed ones.

Phoebe frowned, suddenly she felt an intense loving feeling coming from Jamie and it seemed like it was directed towards Chris. "Just what is your relationship with Chris?" she asked looking at Jamie.

Jamie looked stumped; he had no clue what to say. After all, he didn't know whether Chris had told Piper the whole truth about who he was. "I-I-," he stammered.

"We're lovers," Chris said quietly from where he was sat on the floor. "When I was fourteen Wyatt killed you, mom. Jamie was always there for me. I realised I loved him when I was fifteen and a half, and acted on it when I was sixteen. We were together until Wyatt k-k-killed him when we were nineteen."

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment until Piper said, "That's who you were dreaming about this morning?" she asked Chris.

Chris nodded, "Yeah. You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked timidly.

Piper frowned, "Honey, why would I be mad?" she asked.

"Because I'm gay," Chris said. "I never told you that I like males in the future because you died before I knew it myself. I had no clue how you'd react."

Piper got up and sat down on the floor next to Chris, "Chris, I would never get mad you because you like guys. If you aren't interested in girls, so what? Big deal. I love you, no matter what," she stated firmly.

"Really?" Chris breathed.

Piper nodded, "Of course," she replied, hugging Chris. Then before the Half White-lighter knew what was happening he felt two more pairs of arms wrap around him.

"I second that," Phoebe said.

"I third it," Paige added, chuckling as they broke the hug.

"Did they really send you here?" Chris asked Jamie. "For how long?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, Ris, they really did, I'm here forever. The spell they used to bring me here was the same one that you used. It was a one-way gate. I could go back in time, but I couldn't go to the future. Just like you, I'm stuck here permanently."

Chris grinned and beckoned Jamie over to him, "In that case," he said, grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling Jamie down so that black haired young man was sitting next to Chris. "You're staying with me here," Chris added, kissing Jamie softly on the lips. "I missed you so much."

Piper got her sisters attention and they quietly got up and took Wyatt into the kitchen, leaving Jamie and Chris alone.

*~*~*

Two hours later Chris and Jamie were curled up on Chris' makeshift bed watching a movie that they classes as a classic, even though it had only just come out in this time.

Chris had quickly lost interest in the movie and had taken to creating his own entertainment by running his tongue up the side of Jamie's neck, applying pressure on the spots he knew Jamie loved.

"Stop it," Jamie chuckled, shoving Chris lightly with his shoulder. "I thought you wanted to watch this movie."

"I did," Chris replied, placing a soft kiss on Jamie's neck. "But I'd much rather kiss you," he added, before turning Jamie's head so that the black haired witch was facing him and kissing him firmly on the lips.

Jamie responded to Chris' kisses and moaned into the brunet's mouth when he felt Chris' tongue invade his mouth.

Chris gently pushed Jamie down so the half White-lighter was lying on top of Jamie, with Jamie's legs on either side of him. "Chris, what about your mom and aunts?" Jamie breathed breaking the contact of their lips.

"They won't bother us," Chris whispered, unbuttoning his shirt that Jamie was wearing. "They know that we haven't seen each other in over a year. They won't come in for a while."

Jamie tried to suggest moving to a more private location but before he had managed to string the words together to form a sentence that was understandable, Chris' mouth had made it's way to his left nipple and he moaned as he felt his talented tongue lick around it.

Neither of the two young men noticed the blue swirling lights appear in the doorway to the room until Chris was pulled off of Jamie and flung across the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Leo Wyatt yelled at Chris who was trying to stand up and put his t-shirt back on.

"Kissing my boyfriend, what does it look like?" Chris snarled, glaring at Leo.

The Elder growled and grabbed Chris by his shoulders and slammed him against the wall, "I'm not having," Leo started to say, before he went rigid.

"What the hell is going on here?" Phoebe asked as she helped Chris (who hadn't froze) wriggle out of Leo's tight grip.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, as she unfroze Jamie who was still lying on the couch.

"We were lying down kissing each other," Jamie explained as he got up and walked over to Chris. "And suddenly this guy appears out of the middle of nowhere and pins Ris against the wall. Then you were here."

"Let's see what he has to say for himself," Piper said angrily, stepping in front of Chris and unfreezing Leo.

"A fag…" Leo trailed off, realising that Chris wasn't there any more. "Chris?" he shouted turning around to see Phoebe and Paige in the room, with his wife – his five-month pregnant wife. "Where did you guys come from?" he asked. "And what happened to you?"

"I'm pregnant, Leo. That's what happens when you have unprotected sex with an egotistical Elder. What the Hell do you think you're doing to Chris?"

"You're pregnant? With my child?" Leo asked stunned.

"Answer my questions before I answer yours!" Piper snarled.

"I came to update you on the Wyatt turning evil situation and found him making out with this guy," he pointed to Jamie. "On the couch and I refuse to have a faggot in our house."

"Okay, number one," Piper said. "This isn't your house, Leo. You left us remember? Now this house belongs to me, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Jamie. You don't live here. Number two, it is not your choice who lives here and who doesn't. You may think that you're the boss of us, but you aren't our White-lighter any more, we can make our own decisions. And number three, don't you dare call my son a fag!" she shouted.

"Your son?" Leo asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, that's right," Piper shouted and Phoebe, Paige and Chris all stepped back, (they all knew that once Piper got going things could get pretty violent) and Chris grabbed Jamie around the waist, pulling him out of harms way. "If you hadn't been doing God knows what for the past five months, you would know that I'm five months pregnant WITH YOUR CHILD! And that this little guy in here," she pointed to her stomach. "Is actually this handsome young man here," she walked over to Chris and put her arm around his shoulders. "Who came back from the future to stop his big brother turning evil, which would in turn prevent Wyatt from killing the love of Chris' life. But you were too busy not trusting him, so he couldn't tell you who he was."

"All this time?" Leo asked after a moment of silence, looking at Chris. "You've been here all this time and you never told me that you're really my – my son?" Leo asked Chris.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Chris whispered angrily under his breath. "Don't you dare! You have no right."

"Of course I have every right," Leo replied. "If what Piper says is true, you're my son."

"No I'm not. I'm your son in blood only. But not in my mind. Do you know how many times I had seen you in the future before I came here? Once! At my High school graduation. You didn't even recognize me," Chris shouted, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. "You walked straight past me and asked Jamie where Chris Wyatt was. I couldn't believe you would actually think that I would want to take your last name as mine. My last name is Halliwell, even though I changed it to 'Perry' here so none of you figure out who I was. Where were you when mom and I needed you when Wyatt was turned? Nowhere to be found. Where were you when Wyatt made the manor fall down, crushing mom in the process? Doing some White-lighter shit no doubt. You were never there for me when I was younger and you suddenly decided to turn up to my graduation thinking that you have every right to spend the day with me. You just assumed I would drop everything for you. Wyatt and I never even received a birthday card or a Christmas card from you. So don't come in here, calling me a fag one minute and then acting all paternal the instant you find out who I really am!" Chris shouted, tears streaming down his face.

Jamie sighed and wrapped his arms around Chris, holding him. Out of the people in the room, Jamie was the only person who knew what Chris had been through on his own and how he had struggled to survive without his father there.

"It's best if you leave, Leo," Phoebe said, rubbing Chris' back. "You don't belong here."

"This is my family," Leo protested.

"No it isn't," Piper said quietly. She took of her wedding ring and placed it down on the table. "This is my family, not yours. We should have known this marriage wouldn't work. We tried to make it work, but in the end it just wasn't meant to be. I'm just glad I realised it after I was able to produce two beautiful children to carry on the Halliwell line. Our marriage is over, Leo. When the divorce papers arrive I will call you so you can sign them. Until then I don't want to see you. And don't even try to strip Chris of his White-lighter powers because you'll have three very angry charmed ones after you. I won't let you hurt my son again, Leo."

Leo looked around helplessly and saw the faces of the people he called family, glaring back at him. He bowed his head and orbed out in a flurry of blue lights.

Piper turned around and Chris found himself in the second group hug of the day.

*~*~*

P3 was packed; every inch of the club was busy with couples dancing and friends dancing.

"I'm sure we're over our people limit," Piper worried as Phoebe and Paige dragged her through the crowd towards their private booth next to the stage.

"I can't believe you got The Calling to come here. Even though you didn't show up this afternoon," Paige said as she pushed aside an incredibly large man.

"I'm just good, that's all," Piper shouted as they walked in to their booth, in the middle of a heavy make out session between Chris and Jamie. "Come off it guys, break it up. You've done nothing but song each other senseless all day, try keep your hands off of each other for at least a couple of hours."

Chris and Jamie pulled apart and Jamie grinned and nodded his head while Chris pouted. "Don't look like that, Chris," Piper said. "We're supposed to be having fun tonight…"

"I was having fun," Chris muttered.

"As a family," Piper continued. "We're here to have fun watching The Calling."

Phoebe and Paige both laughed at their nephews face, "Yes, mom," Chris replied, sullenly.

"Have you deflowered your new bedroom yet?" Phoebe asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chris replied, putting his arm around Jamie.

Phoebe and Paige nodded, "Of course we do," they replied.

"No! We don't," Piper cried. "I don't want to hear about my son having sex in a room that is four doors down from mine." Everyone else just laughed at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm P3 welcome to The Calling," an announcer said through the microphone. And suddenly music started up.

"Come on," Jamie said, grabbing Chris' hand and pulling him up. "Let's dance."

"Can we mom?" Chris asked. "I don't want to cause trouble."

Piper shook her head, "I've told Bruno that if anyone looks like they're going to give you two trouble, that he has permission to throw them out."

Chris grinned and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks mom," he said, before leading Jamie out on to the dance floor. "Yes we have," he whispered in Paige's ear, causing her to choke on her drink.

"Phoebe!" the middle sister turned around and found Jason stood behind her.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"I was wrong, Phoebe," Jason replied, looking desperately at her. "I love you more than anything else, which I love everything about you. And I'll learn to love your secret too. If you'll give me the chance."

Phoebe smiled, "Of course I will," she replied, stepping into Jason's arms and kissing him.

Piper and Paige turned away, "Urgh! Two smooching couples," Paige said, taking a sip of her Alco-pop.

"I don't know, Paige," Piper said. "Look how happy they all are," she added, pointing to Chris and Jamie who were dancing extremely close, ignoring all the looks that were being thrown their way, before pointing to Phoebe and Jason who were still snogging each other.

"It's just us that's not happy?" Paige asked.

Piper shook her head, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm incredibly happy."

Paige smiled, "I guess I am a little bit too."

"That's more like it," Piper said raising her bottle. "Cheers to happiness," she added.

"To happiness," Paige echoed, clinking her own bottle to Piper's.


End file.
